yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 068
The Memories Of An Old Person - The Scrap-Iron Family Deck is the sixty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::After visiting an old area of [[Satellite after a long time, Yusei Fudo and company meets Martha again. Upon hearing the story of an old man stuck in his ways, Mr. Bashford. Yusei and the others go to meet Bashford. After running into an actual, real life version of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and then jumping over 1 hole only to fall into another hole, Crow challenges and faces Bashford.]] Featured Duels Crow Hogan VS. Mr. Bashford Bashford summons "Maternal Junk" (DEF: 1500) and places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Crow draws "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" and summons it (ATK: 800). Crow then Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1700). Crow attacks "Maternal Junk" with "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", Bashford activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating the attack. Crow ends his turn. Bashford summons "Paternal Junk" (ATK: 1600), then he activates the effect of "Maternal Junk" allowing him to increase the ATK of "Paternal Junk" by 500 points for each "Junk" monster on his side of the field. Bahford activates "Junk Factory" allowing him to increase the ATK of "Paternal Junk" by another 500 points, then he attacks "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" (Crow: 2200 Life Points). Bahsford activates the second effect of "Junk Factory" allowing him to return "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" to Crow's Deck. Bashford places 3 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Crow activates "Black-Winged Strafe" discarding a "Blackwing" monster to destroy Maternal Junk. Bashford activates "Scrap-Iron Barricade" preventing "Maternal Junk" from being destroyed. Crow summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" (ATK: 1300) and activates it's effect to Summon "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (DEF: 1200). Bashford activates "Scrap-Iron Trap Hole" to return "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" to Crow's hand. Crow activates "Cards for Black Feathers" allowing him to discard "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" and draw 2 cards from his Deck. Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (ATK: 1300), then he activates "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's effect and halves the ATK of "Paternal Junk". (ATK: 1300). Crow attacks "Paternal Junk" with "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", Bashford activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating the attack. Crow attacks "Paternal Junk" with "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", then he activates the effect of "Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow" increasing the ATK of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" by 1400 (Bashford: 2600 Life Points). Bashford activates "Junk Spirit" allowing him to Special Summon "Paternal Junk" during the End Phase, Crow places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Bashford equips "Paternal Junk" with "Junk Barrage" and attacks "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (Crow: 900 Life Points). Bashford activates the effect of "Junk Barrage" inflicting damage to Crow equal to half of "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's ATK (Crow: 250 Life Points). Crow activates "Black Thunder" allowing him to inflict damage to Bashford equal to the number of cards on his field × 400 (Bashford: 0 Life Points) Crow wins. Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Yami Yugi and his most famous cards (Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian, Curse of Dragon, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Black Luster Soldier, Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician Girl). Trivia * The scene where Crow avoids the 1st trap and falls into the 2nd trap made a possible reference to one of the Naruto Manga chapters and/or anime episodes where Kakashi Hatake sets two traps for Naruto to get the bells. Mistakes * In the English version, the scene where Crow places Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow in the Graveyard, a glimpse of the Japanese Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame and Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow can be seen. * When the "Kid Junk" card is first shown after Jack Atlas mentions it, it's shown as an Effect Monster. "Kid Junk" is a Normal Monster; this is evident in one of Mr. Bashford's flashbacks when his son is seen with the card. * When Bashford summons Paternal Junk for the second time, he says it gets its 1000 ATK boost from itself and Maternal Junk. Instead of Maternal Junk, it is Junk Factory that gives a boost. * Near the end of the episode, when Blister is explaining things to Yusei, Jack, and Crow about the meteor explosion, he states that the Public Security Bureau is keeping thing hush-hush. Public Security Bureau is the Japanese version of Sector Security, which instead should have been stated.